goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Real Veal/Celebrity Wife Swamp
Season 2, Episode 21: Real Veal/Celebrity Wife Swamp Aired: March 5, 2012 Previous: Al Pacino and the Chipmunks/That's What Superfriends are For Next: Garfield of Dreams/I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Real Veal/Celebrity Wife Swamp is the 21st episode of MAD Season 2, and the 47th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Real Veal: When a down-and-out man's robot is destroyed by a cow, he hires the cow. Celebrity Wife Swamp: Brad Pitt and Shrek switch wives for the week. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that due to a shipping mistake, children who rushed out to see Dr. Seuss' The Lorax this past weekend, instead had to sit through footage of Dr. Seuss' "Larynx." #Opening Scene #'Real Veal' (Movie Parody of Real Steel) #Animated Marginals segment #What Makes Mexican Jumping Beans Jump (Animated by Mike Wartella) #People Who Wait 'til the Last Minute to Cancel Today On Ellen (TV Parody of Ellen) (Ad Parodies segment) #Elephant Forgets His ATM Password (Cartoon) #Scooby Snack Fiscal Report (TV Parody of Scooby-Doo) (Ad Parodies segment) #People Who Don't Appear On Camera Today On Ellen (TV Parody of Ellen) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Pay-Toll Rocket (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Superwatch (Comic Parody of Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen) (Ad Parodies segment) #Push Your Luck (Game Show Parody of Press Your Luck) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Celebrity Wife Swamp' (TV Parody of Celebrity Wife Swap ''/ Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_(series) ''Shrek]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - People Who Look Like Chairs Today On Ellen (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the only episode of MAD to have four Ad Parodies, the only time Real Steel gets spoofed, the first time where a 2012 film gets spoofed (Dr. Seuss' The Lorax), and the only time Futurama was referenced as Bender is one of the robots in the match of Real Veal. *This is the 10th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. The previous ones were: *#'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *#'FROST/Undercover Claus' *#'WWe Bought a ZOO/2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *#'My Little War Horse/The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' *The Push Your Luck segment can also be a reference to Whammy! Push Your Luck, The Filipino version of Whammy! Press Your Luck. Voices *Chris Cox - Superman, Finn, and Brad Pitt *Hugh Davidson - Jumping Bean Boy, Bully, and Push Your Luck Contestant *Mikey Day - Ricky, Scooby-Doo, and Jimmy Olsen *Julie Nathanson - Velma Dinkley and Princess Fiona *Nolan North - Charlie Kenton and Shrek *Rachel Ramras - Angelina Jolie, Jumping Bean Boy, Teenager, and Max Kenton *Kevin Shinick - C-3PO, Donkey, Shaggy Rogers, and the MAD News Anchor *Dana Snyder - Rumplestiltskin, Elephant, and Kid with Glasses Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:March 2012 Episodes